


Vignette III: Untitled

by merle_p



Series: First times: Four vignettes (Four times Matthew Rhys) [3]
Category: Titus (Movie)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romans call them animals. What do they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette III: Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2008.  
> I wrote this for [](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**romanticalgirl**](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/)'s [First Times Challenge-A-Thon-Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/558154.html). It's meant to be a whole series (since all the vignettes are about Matthew Rhys in some way), but each vignette can stand on its own – so if you don't like one of the fandoms/pairings, just ignore it and read the others.

The Romans call them animals. What do they know?

As children, they used to sleep in the same bed, curled around each other, little hands fisted in the respective brother's tunic.

Tamora did nothing to discourage them, although she had to know that their touch wouldn't stay that of innocent children forever. But then, they never had been really innocent. Feral children from the day they were born, biting their nurse's breasts, hissing and scratching before they learned to speak.

So, when their childlike tussle starts to turn into something else, it's not unexpected.

The first few times, it's just awkward thrusts, barely conscious, half asleep – both of them desperate to find relief from the itch that's driving them both to insanity.

At first it's enough, but not for long. Nobody has to tell them what to do – like the fledgling spreading his wings, the kitten chasing a fly, they act on instinct alone, tongues exploring, fingers wandering. And when Demetrius finally buries himself in his brother's heat, Chiron pushing back to meet his thrusts, it feels as natural to them as breathing.

Tamora listens, knows. Their world is dying, she can see that. The Romans won't let them be. But as long as those two seek and find comfort solely in each other, there is no need for anybody else – no need to weaken the bond that makes her family untouchable.


End file.
